Blinded Love
by Cosmic Butterfly1
Summary: What happens when a mislead hero is to choose his morals and what he was taught over his thirst of revenge... OC X Buttercup
1. Chapter 1

**Cosmic:** Hi there, I was requested to write a story for someone so I hope you guys enjoyed, but just to let you know it's an OC X Buttercup Also I don't own the plot nor the characters... I just wrote it all credit goes to Jameis except for the PPGZ characters that is

**Narrator's POV**

"Ok girls, you guys ready?" The pink powerpuff question her comrades after she had transformed into her hero form, Blossom.

The girl next to her with jet black hair smirked after her transformation and then lifted her fist to crash against the other, "Of course we are. What kinda question is that leader girl?" The green powerpuff, Buttercup said.

The girl on the other side with twin blond bouncy pigtails nodded her head, "Let's hurry the faster we get this done I get to see Takaaki-kun" the blue powerpuff, Bubbles added.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest "No it won't, we'll still be in school."

"Oh, yeah that's right," Bubbles said with a giggle.

Blossom giggled as well and then pulled out her compact showing the Professor and Ken on the small screen.

"Girls, Mojo is at it again!" Professor shouted

"Don't worry we know what to do," Blossom said reassuringly.

Buttercup nodded, "Yeah we got this Professor."

"Don't sweat it" Bubbles said with a smile.

"Why don't you stop saying how you all understand the job, but go and defeat the ape, before he wrecks more things!" Ken shouted at the three girls.

"Ok, gosh calm down," Blossom said and closed the compact.

The three looked to each other and took to the air leaving streaks of light blue, dust pink, and a light green. The trio headed to the heart of the town where a green rampaging monkey could be seen.

"Ahahaha and with this last stomp the mayor's statue away and I will replace it with my own Mojo!" He shouted and pressed a button from a remote which called his robot which held a paper mache statue of him. "Ahahaha!" He laughed maniacally.

"Hold it right there furball!" Blossom shouted and pointed a finger towards Mojo, "Surrender now and you won't get hurt." A pink light appeared and her yoyo appeared.

The Monkey looked to them growling holding up a fist, "And why would I do that when I'm so close to my victory Mojo?" He asked his eye twitching in annoyance.

"If you don't," Buttercup said with a smile as she cracked her knuckles and her hammer appeared, "you're gonna be in a world of hurt" she said after she swung her hammer.

"And we don't want to hurt you too much Mr. Monkey" Bubbles said and held her bubble wand behind her.

"I refuse Mojo!" he growled.

"A stupid choice for a stupid monkey," Buttercup said readying her hammer.

_Hurricane Lutz!_

_Light White Choco Shoot!_

"Now Bubbles!" Blossom shouted.

"Right," Bubbles said and brought her bubble wand swinging it to and fro.

_Shabon Freedom Finish!_

The large bubble flew off taking Mojo Jojo along with it.

"Curse you powerpuff girls Mojo!" He shouted as the bubble took him far out and disappeared with a shining light.

Blossom smiled, "That takes care of that, let's head back now" she said and the other two nodded flying off.

_In the Bubble..._

"Those girls, mojo" he growled clutching his fist tight. He then pulled out a phone and dialled furiously on the phone.

"Hello, thank you for calling Assassin's united how may we service you today"

"I demand an assassin right away Mojo!"

"Of course sir I'll send you to one of our trained assassins..."

A light melody played from the phone and a voice answered, "Yes?"

"Just my luck mojo" the evil said with a smirk as he recognized the voice that was speaking.

"What do you mean 'just your luck?'" The voice repeated.

"I just happen to have what you want most," Mojo said.

The voice stopped and there was a silence on the other end, "You couldn't possibly-"

"But I do."

"What the hell do you want then?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Narrator's POV**

"C'mon slow pokes or else I'll leave you in the dust like always," The green-eyed girl said with a smirk as she turned to her friends.

The other two girls came towards her huffing and puffing, "D-do we have to do this?" Miyako asked as she panted.

"W-we have to Miyako, a-are powers have been faltering so we have to try to keep in shape in this form," The pink-eyed leader said breathing roughly as she tried to breathe normally.

"Anyways, I'm off try to keep up!" She shouted dashing off.

"That won't be hard," Momoko said lifting her hands from her knees and walked in Kaoru's direction.

"Why do you say that Momoko?" Miyako asked tilting her head to the side.

Momoko smiled at her bubbly friend and soon bells were heard as a train came into view from the west and two yellow and black poles began to go down as the bells continued to ring, warning pedestrians, and the two poles blocking the raven haired girls path.

Miyako looked up to her in awe, "You got psychic powers?" She asked.

"No, I just remembered that it passes by at this time," She said as they walked up to Kaoru who stood waiting behind the poles tapping her foot anxiously.

Miyako walked up to Kaoru smiling, "Looks like we caught up."

Kaoru looked down to her narrowing her eyes, "That's just because of this stupid train I'm gonna smoke you two as soon as this train goes by."

"You'll also have to wait for the poles to go up as well," Momoko added.

She growled at her and stomped her foot, "You don't need to add your two cents all the time ya' know!" She shouted angrily and soon enough the train was out of sight and the safety poles went up. She shot her friends a menacing glare before sprinting away from the two.

As she raced down the streets of new Townsville angry thoughts raged through her head.

'Stupid Momoko and Miyako, they act like that just because they were able to beat me.'

Those weren't the ony thoughts that raged on of course. There were other thoughts, thoughts of fear and lose, thoughts of worry and insecurity. They were losing their powers as the powerpuff girls mean while the villains seemed to be as powerful as they were before. If they were to lose their powers completely, What would happen to New Townsville?

"Hey Kaoru, slow down for a second!" A citizen called out to her interrupting her thoughts.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to the person who called out to her and began to realize just how tired she was feeling.

"Are you okay?" The person asked.

"Huh?" The green-eyed girl asked coming back to her senses and then scratched the back of her head and let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah I'm perfectly fine."

"Ok then," The girl said eying Kaoru suspiciously, "anyways I just wanted to ask if you've seen the new sensei for the dojo yet."

Kaoru looked at her dumbfoundly, "There's a new sensei?"

"Umm, yeah I just said that he's a real hunk and super young I just might have to join the karate club to see him. He might just take off his shirt, just imagine how dreamy his- Hey Kaoru where are you going!" The girl shouted ceasing her perverted fantasies as Kaoru dashed off.

"To see the new sensei!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as she ran, "and I'm gonna give that guy a piece of my mind" she growled under her breath a she ran toward the school dojo.

She glared as she walked up the steps to the dojo and angrily slid the slidding door open and in front of her was her upper classman getting beaten to the pulp and all of it just seemed to be a blurr in front of her. She was unable to tell who was doing this until the person stopped his attacks and stood back, her upper class man laid unconcious beside a man dressed in a gi.

And time seemed to stand still as his dark red eyes locked on her green eyes


	3. Chapter 3

**Narraor's POV**

Buttercup snapped out of her trance that the strange boy had seemed to do and looked back to her upper classman and grinded her teeth together in anger and charged towards him.

"You asshole!" She shouted as she dropped kick him, but he had jumped away from her. "Why would you do that to him!" She cried out in anger as she threw another fist at him which he deflected with his arm and she looked up to him locking eyes once again and used all her might to break out of the trance once again and sent him another blow which he had blocked once again.

"Are all of his students like this," the man had grunted as he continued to dodge or deflect each hit or kick Kaoru had sent to him.

She scowled at him and continued to send a flurry of attacks, which he continued to block. "you won't be able to beat me when you're fueled by all that anger," he said calmly as he gave her soft shove making her lose her balance for a second.

"You replaced Sensei!" She shouted at the top of her lungs and her eyes glowed green which made the man lose his focus and the green eyed heroine finally was able to punch him directly at his gut sending him back.

He looked up to the girl in awe and looked down with a slight smirk as he looked down, "I see now."

"Kaoru!" Momoko shouted and entered the dojo along with Miyako.

"We're sorry Kaoru-san please forgive us!" Miyako said going straight towards her.

"What are you two doing here? Scratch that how did you even know that I was here?" Kaoru asked dropping her stance and looking at the two.

Momoko looked down and looked down with a dark blush, "Well, first we had run into Leila and she told us (mainly me) that there was a really hot new dojo sensei and I was really excited and you know how I am about my eye candy, but we had heard all that fighting so we could only guess who was causing all the ruckus," Momoko said awkwardly and Miyako nodded enthusiastically.

"Gee," Kaoru said and scratched the back of her head in equal awkwardness, "I forgive you two though I found a way to get rid of my frustrations," Kaoru said with a smirk.

"Hey that would be the new Sensei right?" Miyako asked pointing toward the older teenager.

Kaoru nodded her smirk turning into a cocky one as she looked at him, "Yeah, but he's not much I managed to get the upper hand in the fight."

A small scoff was heard from the man and then he cleared his throat as he looked to the girls, "If it's alright with you young ladies ta you could leave the dojo?"

"Why is that because I beat you so easily and you're being a sore loser now?" Kaoru said putting her hands on her hips.

He shook his head slowly and pointed toward the girl's street shoes, "It's not quite that good for your shoes to be on the tatami mats."

Kaoru stepped forward, but Momoko had out her hand out in front of her, "We understand, it won't happen again Sensei."

"Thank you," the man said giving Momoko a warm smile and he nearly swooned at the sight.

"Let's go now," Miyako said smiling and turned around, the others following after her.

**Somewhere...**

"Wait are you saying that you have already found them Mojo," Mojo shouted in surprise. "Th-they haven't even came up to defeat a black light."

"That's true, but they seemed to have a different identity," the assassin said humorously, "no wonder you weren't able to take care of these little girls."

"Don't just hold back Mojo, tell me who they hide as Mojo!" He shouted anxiously.

"I don't believe that was in my job description, besides there's no need to know they'll be taken care of soon enough."


End file.
